When not being ridden, motorcycles are commonly stored while resting upon front and rear tires, the motorcycle typically being canted slightly leftwardly, and being held against leftward toppling by a cantilevered and pivotable ground biasing kick stand. Commonly, such motorcycles have a chain or belt drive which require periodic thorough inspections for damage and defects and, in the case of chain drives, require periodic lubrication. Thorough inspection and lubrication of belts and chains requires exposure to view and access to the complete circuit or loop of the belt or chain. Such exposure requires rotation of the motorcycle's rear wheel and rear drive sprocket in order to cycle the chain or belt through a complete turn. While a motorcycle is situated as described above, resting at three ground contact points upon its front tire, rear tire, and kick foot, the rear wheel and rear drive sprocket cannot be rotated. While the motorcycle's rear wheel is locked against rotation by ground contact, cycling of the belt and chain for inspection or lubrication of the complete loop of the belt or chain is difficulty performed. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a lifting mechanism for raising a motorcycle so that the motorcycle's rear wheel may clear the ground, allowing for rotation of the rear wheel drive sprocket and chain.
Various jacking mechanisms for raising a motorcycle's rear wheel are known. However, such mechanisms are typically over sized and are not compactly stored. Additionally, such mechanisms are typically bulky and unwieldy; they are commonly mechanically complex; and such mechanisms typically are not economically fabricated.
The instant invention solves or ameliorates problems discussed above by providing a motorcycle jack which is collapsible to a compact storage configuration, which is light and mechanically simple, and which may be economically fabricated.